


Butterfly Effect

by Meme98



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Apocalypse, Ben lives, Contains Spoilers!, F/F, F/M, Five Just Trying To Live His Best Life, Five needs a hug, Fix-It, M/M, Sober Klaus, Time Travel, kind of, sometimes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-11-18 09:42:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18118238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meme98/pseuds/Meme98
Summary: Five just wants to save his family. Five spent 45 years trying to save his family, and the Apocalypse still happens. In the aftermath, he is still trying to save them, but sometimes, the path for the future is not a simple one. Preventing the Apocalypse isn't easy, but he has plenty of time on his hands, whether he wants it or not.





	1. End of Something

**Author's Note:**

> So…I haven’t written a fanfiction in years, and never on this site before, but I guess, first time for everything! I just had a fic idea that I needed to get out of my head, which led to this. Hope, someone enjoys this. I’m thinking about turning it into a short story with maybe a few chapters. Honestly, I have no idea? So, this is set after what happens in the canon and my interpretation of the events afterward. This is all from Five's point of view. Since he's my favorite character, he will likely be the narrator most of the time, especially considering his active role in the TV show. Not to mention, his story is just fun to play around with and is full of endless possibilities.

1234567/1234567/1234567/1234567/1234567/1234567  
Nothing changed. Nothing changed at all. Despite trying so hard, it didn’t matter in the end. The world still ended, granted a bit sooner than expected, but it ended all the same. Five shoved his consciousness through time eight days prior to the end of the world, and he failed. Dragging all six of his siblings to the past, they thought with future knowledge, surely, they would have a better chance? Right? Wrong.

They failed. Five kept failing. He kept failing.

And failing.

And failing.

He had hoped, they had all hoped, that by going into their childhood pasts; they could fix Vanya. Once and for all, fix the damage that made Vanya into the bomb that destroyed the Moon and Earth. At first, things were okay. Better than okay, with the apocalypse supposedly 17 years away, Five felt himself breathe for the first time in 40-odd years.  
Of course, by dragging Vanya into the past with them, she, like the rest of his siblings, still carried all their overwhelming baggage. Luther still had ‘daddy issues’ that made him snap to attention to anything the old bastard said. Diego still had anger issues but now, was far more blatant about his hate for the old man. Understandably, this caused many issues between Diego and Luther, who, for some reason, forgot the whole reason for the little time travel road trip during their bickering. 

Let’s just say that Five lost a few brain cells, rolling his eyes at their constant stupidity. 

Allison did put in effort with Vanya; often, trying to shower her with the affection the mousy girl had never experienced the first go-around. Even still, Allison would often take her powers for granted; a personality tick that never seemed to fully go away, despite her best efforts. 

Klaus still had a problem with addiction, without the physical dependence his 13-year-old body hadn’t had the chance to experience, yet; not to mention, with Daddy Reginald still alive, Klaus was left with the sadistic old man’s ‘training’. It was hell trying to keep Klaus from giving in to the numbness that the drugs offered, but in his second chance, he seemed to really want to remain sober. Thankfully, after years of watching over Klaus, Ben was still his ever-present watch dog, disposing of any and all addictions that came his way. 

Vanya still had so much baggage that needed unpacking, 17 years just didn’t seem like enough time. Her emotional capacity was more like that of a cardboard box. With those mood stabilizers still in her de-aged self’s body, she was able to calm down without blowing up the moon during their initial landing in the past. Of course, that didn’t last long after she fully re-gained consciousness. Vanya dumped all her pills down the drain, along with all the backups she could find. She was terrified, and Five couldn’t blame her. Practically, her entire life was spent drugged while constantly emotionally-beaten down by their father. Her powers relied on her emotions and sound, but she never fully learned to express those emotions. She bottled them up until they quite literally exploded! No proper training and no proper emotional development, it’s not hard to picture Vanya as an emotionally, unstable mess. That wasn’t even considering the complications of her powers. Thinking about it, Five was never really surprised when he read her book in the destroyed remains of the mansion. 

Honestly, Ben was probably the most well-adjusted out of all of them! Being dead meant Ben was constantly watching those around him move on and self-destruct with no real way of helping. He had plenty of practice watching Klaus destroy himself from the inside out. Spending all those years as Klaus’ undead sidekick gave Ben an appreciation for all the moments he missed out on when he was dead. It, also, meant that Ben refused to be quiet about his opinion, especially now that he had a physical body again. Luther and Diego received a brutal tongue-lashing; to be honest, the only ones who were vaguely spared were Five and Vanya. Five thinks it may be because Ben didn’t know nearly enough about Five’s shortcomings to be able to lecture him, but the other part of him, that sounded suspiciously like Dolores, thought Ben may have picked up on the despair and loneliness that clung to his skin like a rope wrapping around his neck. There was no telling what Ben truly though about him; other than that, he was an idiot for time traveling in the first place. Ben took one look at Vanya, and just gathered her into his arms for world’s longest hug. 

Ben understood their loneliness; Klaus, Five, Ben, and Vanya had an understanding. They were the least favorites of their father. They always had been, what with their various weaknesses and untapped potential; this was all before Five had even disappeared the first time around. Now that they had a chance to all start over, they held a deeper understanding for one another, and despite his prickly exterior, Five was incredibly grateful for it. 

And, as for Five. Well, Five was Five. Despite, inhabiting the body of a 13-year-old, again, for the third time (technically?), he was still an adult. In many ways, he had never grown past that age when his whole world fell apart. He had aged physically and mentally, but he had never had the chance to live. Simply to live without fighting for survival with every passing day but returning to 13 was not a simple fix. There was still an entirely different problem. 

Reginal Hargreaves. The man who could very well be playing tennis with Hitler in Hell, as Klaus so eloquently put it. Returning to the age of thirteen meant living as thirteen-year olds, and this meant having to remain under their father’s iron grip as he tormented them under his so-called training regiments. Five still did not fully know how the man knew about the impending apocalypse, and honestly, he really didn’t care. Truth be told, he considered killing the man once they had Vanya settled in. His plan was vetoed by Luther and Allison, and Ben, the sensible one, reminded him that the old man dying would look too suspicious. Not to mention, there was no way to know what may happen to all the siblings if they were to be taken by child protective services, given that the only possible caregivers to take them would be a monkey and a robot. Leaving the old man alive, physically pained him. What he wouldn’t give to be able to stick a fork into the bastard's eye for all the trouble he caused for his brothers and sisters.

Being trapped in his thirteen-year-old body and being controlled by their father, again, bothered Five more than he cared to admit. More importantly, he knew it effected his siblings more than they were willing to admit either. Honestly, he should have known it was all going to fall apart. He should have known. He really should have known. As he once said, time travel really is a crapshoot. 

1234567/1234567/1234567/1234567/1234567


	2. Childhoods Are Overrated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter was supposed to be something else, but it seemed to have a mind of its own. Anyway, enjoy the chapter!

In the end, it was never really Vanya’s fault. No, Vanya was just a damaged kid, who grew into a broken adult. She was just as broken as the rest of them, and that was what they were trying to fix. Together as a family, Five and his siblings would unite to save each other from the suffering that broke them later in life.

It was easier said then done.

Even with 45 years of growth under his belt, Five wasn’t much more of an adult than his brothers and sisters. Although he was, in fact, an adult with 30 extra years over his family, that didn’t make him an expert on self-healing. All he had to nurse his wounds for 40 years was stale whiskey. And Dolores, who put up with his ramblings and bad habits for 30+ years; she was a saint! It was times like these that he truly missed her, even though he knew she was safer at that department store far away from the trouble that plagued the Hargreeves family.

**1234567/1234567/1234567/1234567**

(Hargreeves’ Mansion; 2002)

“Five,” a weak voice pierced through the veil of his mind.

Lying on the cold ground, Five could feel a hot pressure behind his eyes and a sensation like cotton being shoved up his nose and through his ears. His head was stuffed with cotton yet pounding like he had downed two bottles of vodka. He barely registered the movement on the ground next to him. Pulling his head from the ground, he squinted at the blurry figure.

“Yeah? Vanya?” Five could barely spit out the words much less figure out who was speaking to him.

Chest heaving, he managed to drag his body off the ground. His siblings were in as poor shape as him from their positions scattered on the ground; each of them was in varying degrees of bewilderment. Allison scrambled up and away from her brothers, when Klaus rolled to the side to vomit up whatever was in his stomach.

“That was fun,” Klaus mumbled between each gasp of air. “Where are we?”

“More like when are we. It’s nice to see that my calculations weren’t off this time. I’m still not sure what went wrong last time,” Five bit out, looking around the court yard of their childhood home. Indeed, his siblings were…small, again, and the family mansion was still standing, not destroyed like the last time he had seen it. This, also, brought his attention to the main reason of them being here: Vanya.

At thirteen, Vanya was a timid, average looking child. She had a mousy appearance that let her fade into the background, and with dirt streaked across her cheek and leaves stuck in her hair, it was hard to believe that this teary-eyed child was the future bringer of the apocalypse.

Vanya seemed to fold in on herself, wrapping her arms around her trembling frame with sobs-wracking her body.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. I’m sorry,” Vanya choked out the words, over and over, like a broken record. Allison was the first to react, crawling over to her sister.

Luther tried to intervene, but Allison smacked his hands away and glared the kind of glare that promised _death._ The look she gave him promised a _long_ and unhappy conversation later; Five wondered if he had missed something important in his absence, but he would have to wait later. Right now, Vanya was beginning to hyperventilate, and the lights of the mansion were starting to flicker.

“Vanya, it’s okay. We’re all okay,” Allison whispered into Vanya’s hair, as she wrapped her arms around her, rightfully, horrified sister. Allison squeezed her sister tighter in her embrace as the girl continued to shake and sob.

The rest of the brothers began to stir from their collective spots on the ground and distanced themselves from the sisters to give them a little space.

“What are we supposed to do now?” Klaus, the ever-helpful brother.

“We have to tell Dad, maybe he will know what to do,” Luther suggested. It’s good to know that now that ‘Dear Old Dad’ is back to being alive, that Luther was ready to fall back in line to the man’s downright sadistic leadership.

“Hell, no. That’s what got us here in the first place!” Diego practically seethed the words, glaring daggers at his ‘brainwashed’ brother. Honestly, there would probably be real daggers involved if Diego had his knives on him. While Diego wasn’t Vanya’s biggest fan, there was no way he was just going to toss her to that sadistic old man’s mercy.

“I’m with Diego. The old man is evil! He would probably lock her up, again! I would like to not die by…moon bits!” Klaus burst out, gesturing at the sky like the lunatic he is. He was leaning on Ben, who still had not said a word up to that point.

“Will all of you shut up!”

Silence followed the outburst and all eyes turned to their previously dead brother. Ben sighed and looked toward Five, “What’s the plan, Five?”

Up until now, Five was watching his siblings squabbling while keeping an eye on Vanya, who was slowly calming down. Making sure that Vanya was no longer hyperventilating, Five strode over to his younger sister. Squatting down to eye level, Five fixed his attention to Vanya. Predictably, Vanya ducked her head, probably in shame, guilt, or maybe, fear.

“Vanya, we are NOT going to lock you up,” Five leveled his glare at Luther, who fumed quietly.

“I’m sorry,” Vanya roused in the most dejected whisper.

“It’s not your fault. I did not spend 45 years in Hell, just to lose my family now. I’ve come too far to give up now, so we’re going to be okay. We are going to work together—the way a family is supposed to,” his eyes glanced at each of his siblings, who looked back with anticipation. “This time…. this time, we are going to get it right. We’re not going to let Dad isolate us, we are going to survive.”

“Okay,” Vanya, eyes red and watery, gave him the most hopefully smile.

“Good. Now, we have to decide what to do with ‘Dear Old Dad’,” Five stated, the collective groans almost brought a genuine smile to his face.

“I really wish I wasn’t sober, right now,” Klaus mumbled out, which Ben smacked him for.

**1234567/1234567/1234567/1234567/**

It was easier said then done. In the end, the siblings decided it was best to not alert their caregivers to their…. change of personality? Five figured out that the time jump had spat them out to the days prior to his first stint with time travel, when he had first decided he was ready to push his powers and landed himself in the literal apocalypse.

_“Do we have to stay here?”_

Klaus was adamant about them bailing on their father as soon as possible, and Five agreed that remaining in the Hargreeves Manor should only be short term, given their father’s penchant for experimental training sessions.

Not to mention, they would have to hide Vanya’s powers from him and Pogo, the loyal, monkey butler. Mom would keep their secret so long as their father never directly asked her, which if they pulled everything off, wouldn’t be an issue.

Five calculated that they would need at least six months to collect enough funds to be able to leave without ending up homeless, and this would be enough time to start Vanya’s training and Klaus’ detox.

_“Detox? I’m sober, though!”_

Yes, Klaus may not have been hitting the hardcore drugs at 13, but he had already begun rolling joints and smoking cigarette packs by the day. Nipping his self-destructive behavior in the bud was going to take a while, since nearly two decades of bad habits, trauma, and self-sabotage didn’t go away overnight. If it did, then they wouldn’t have to deal with Luther’s unhealthy admiration of Reginald Hargreeves.

_“I do not have an unhealthy admiration! He’s our father, he raised us!”_

Five and everyone else begged to differ. Luther, single handedly, was the kink in their plans. He was stubborn every step of the way, and it took all of Allison’s strongest glares to keep Luther’s mouth shut. Five cared for his brother, but he was still an idiot.

_“Where are we going to go?”_

Five is a pragmatist, cold, and calculating. So, he turned to his equations for answers. Probabilities and ratios for success and failure, the best odds of them surviving, where to jump to if they failed. Numbers wrapped themselves around Five like the world’s best blanket. Their father was livid about the writings on the walls, however; the day he checked the cameras and found Five writing on the walls was the day he lost the privilege of chalk and gained an extra hour in training. His insides felt like tearing themselves apart by the end of the day, but his tiny childlike body was gaining the endurance that he was more accustomed to as an adult.

“ _I don’t want to be locked up.”_

It saddened Five that a quarter of his siblings had the same experience courtesy of their father. This time around Five convinced Luther, the Golden Boy/Apple of their Father’s Eye, to tweak the cameras, so Five could spatially jump into the mausoleum and blink their brother back into Five’s room where he was far away from those terrifying spirits. With the mausoleum and Five’s room on a constant security loop during Klaus’ training, several of the siblings were able to breathe a little easier knowing they could escape into Five’s room for safety without prying eyes. Luther was surprisingly very good with technology, a side effect of being stuck on the moon for four years. 

_“Allison, can you braid my hair?”_

Allison, talking to her sister in gentle whispers, methodically braids Vanya’s hair into tight, neat braids. Ben and Klaus sat on the floor playing _Go Fish_ , and Ben was winning, despite Klaus cheating. Diego sharpened his favorite knives, while Luther painted his model airplane. Looking at his siblings gathered in his childhood bedroom, Five realized he was content for the first time in 45 years. It took him nearly a half-century, but he finally had his family back. A family, no matter how fractured and broken they all were. The first genuine smile in decades grace his lips and happiness filled his chest. He just hoped he could keep this.

**1234567/1234567/1234567/1234567**

He didn’t get to keep them. Two months later, and he was all alone, again. Grief ripped him apart and screams tore his throat raw. Anguish, that he hadn’t felt since he was thirteen and burying his siblings for the first time, chewed away at his sanity as his mind became even more fractured than it had been.

_“Why didn’t I get to keep them?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seem to really love leaving you guys on foreshadowed cliffhangers. I hope to actually address that in the next chapter, hopefully. I'm hoping to be able to post the next chapter by this Friday or Saturday, but between work and school, who knows!?! I certainly don't; anyway, wish me luck! Fingers crossed, I find some free time.


	3. House of Cards

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is very late! I'm so sorry, this is so late. I meant to get this written and posted since Saturday, but I was busy with work and school. On the bright side, this is the longest chapter I've written so far, so enjoy!  
> Forewarning: I feel like I should warn in advance, there is some depictions of child abuse in this chapter. Of course, there is canon child abuse in the show, but I would like to warn everyone in advance, anyway. I will probably update the tags, as well. If anyone thinks there is anything else that needs to be added to the tags, let me know. Anyway, enjoy!

(Hargreeves’ Mansion, still 2002)

The Hargreeves family had been in their thirteen-year old selves for nearly four months, when everything went awry. Training Vanya in secret and constructing contingency plans to run away from home were well underway but had hit a few snags.

The only time, Five and the others could train Vanya were during Klaus’ training and after curfew, but since the old man, generally, stayed awake well into the night, the only other option was Klaus’ training, which only gave them a few hours.

Their mother would serve as lookout for them during those times by always letting them know when their father would leave the house, presumably to get Klaus out of the mausoleum. Since Grace could be trusted to always inform them of their father’s whereabouts, they had fallen into a state of false security. Klaus’ training time became a time of training, planning, healing, and sibling bonding, which Allison and Ben insisted on.

Unfortunately, someone would always be stuck as Sir Reginald Hargreeves’ victim of those hours, as well; sometimes, it would be Luther or Diego, and during the most unfortunate times, it would be Five. When it was Five, Klaus would be stuck in the mausoleum his entire ‘training’ time. Klaus would always be quieter than usual when he came back from there.

Vanya’s powers were incredibly volatile, and since she had never learned adequate emotional control, she had difficulty wielding her powers the way she wanted to. Instead of breaking a glass bottle, she would shatter a mirror, which Five would hide in one of the countless random storage rooms in the house. She was making some progress, but merely being in their father’s presence caused her to wilt like a flower.

_“Oh my god, he’s cockblocking you, but like… with your powers!”_

_“Thanks for that brilliant input, Klaus,”_ Five said with a deadpan look.

Klaus’ input was highly unappreciated, which Ben let him know. He was not wrong though, which Klaus cheered to.

_“See! I have great ideas!”_

Yes, Klaus was right. Their father was damaging them all over, again. It was like he was doubling their initial trauma. Klaus seemed to be doing better though, since he had most of his family’s support, and with Five, liberating him from his ‘training’ most of the time. Allison seemed to be developing her communication skills more, but their father may have picked up on her declined use of her powers. She came back from a training session with him with a sore throat from telling so many rumors, so she had to adapt. Only utilize her powers enough to not seem suspicious, but no where near the level she used them when she was, actually, thirteen.

That was another thing the family had come to an agreement about: they had to train their abilities as though they were just discovering them, like they were their physical ages. That meant pulling back and pretending they were leagues below what they actually were. This would help them seem less suspicious. Although for some, Klaus, were actually discovering elements to their powers they had never known before.

This did not help Vanya, however. Vanya had to pretend she was ordinary, in all honesty, she had the most difficult job out of all of them. Remaining calm in the face of pure evil that was Sir Reginald Hargreeves.

1234567/1234567/1234567/1234567/

It began on a Tuesday.

Reginald Hargreeves dragged Klaus off shortly after breakfast for his ‘training’. Like usual, Five waited until his father came back thirty minutes later and chose Diego for training that day, before jumping into the creepy tomb. Like always, Five developed a slight chill in his bones from the room and willed his eyes to adjust to the darkness. He could never shake the feeling of being watched, which could be his paranoia…or the cameras, no doubt, squirreled away in some corner of the room.

“Klaus?” Five called into the abyss.

“Oh, Five. I’m glad you came. Bob, here, won’t stop shrieking about the maggots eating his flesh, and Ms. Mary Quite Contrary keeps hissing at me and making clawing gestures.” Klaus’ voice seemed casual, but Five could hear the slight tremble in his voice.

“Come on, we don’t have all day,” Five said, walking closer to the corner, where his brother’s voice originated from.

 Blue wisps of light ignite in Five’s hand, illuminating the small room, and Five could, finally, make out his brother’s trembling form, pressed against the wall. Five slowly held out his hand to his brother, whose pinched face relaxed with relief. It made Five’s heart clench and his chest feel tight. Klaus place his hand in Five’s hand, and if Five squeezed a little tighter than usual, well Klaus didn’t say anything.

1234567/1234567/1234567/1234567/

Klaus and Five landed with a soft bounce on Five’s bed. Allison sat to the side in a rolling chair, spinning in a circle. Upon seeing her brother’s landing, she sat up straighter.

“Diego left with Dad not that long ago, so we should be good for at least two hours. Luther snuck away to loop the camera, too.”

“Good, where’s Vanya?” Five asked, skipping over the information he already knew.

Allison’s brow creased, and from her pinched expression, Five felt his nerves simmer. Heaving a sigh befitting the old man he truly was, Five said, “What happened?”

“Dad told Pogo to make sure Vanya begins to double the dosage of her meds.”

And, that would be a problem, especially since Vanya dumped all the pills, she could find down the drain. Of course, they would get refills, but they had been lucky so far that none of their guardians had caught on to the lack of the orange, pill bottle, that had always been stuffed in Vanya’s pockets as a child. They may need to speed up their escape plans.

“How is her training going?” Five asked. He knew the answer already, but maybe…maybe, this time the answer would be different than it had been a week ago.

“Not much of a change. Her powers aren’t like mine, and the only ones who comes closest in sheer destructiveness is Ben’s, but I’m not sure how well he could teach her about control, since his powers didn’t rely on his emotions.”

They had started small from her focusing on sounds, to her building energy, to her safely releasing that energy without breaking anything. She had no problem focusing on sounds but building her energy to a safe level that didn’t shatter glass was proving to be difficult. The biggest obstacle came when her emotions teamed up with her abilities, and now that she had full range on the emotional spectrum, she was at an even larger disadvantage.

If she was sad, glass cups would crack. If she was angry, the glass cups would shatter. If she was happy, the lights would flicker before burning out. Her emotions made her abilities stronger, but that made them even more volatile. They had two months left, before they could even hope to make it away from their father without ending up homeless, especially since most of the siblings had shut down the proposition of stealing and rumoring people into getting supplies, but would Vanya be ready in time?

The answer was, likely, no, but if they could just get to some place where there was a dense population, they could really begin **living** , far away from their father’s prying eyes. Every time Five stepped foot in that cold mausoleum, he felt a hate settle deep in his chest. It physically pained him from holding himself back from dishing out the punishment that Sir Bastard Hargreeves so rightfully deserved. What Five wouldn’t give to be able to jam a knife through his heart. Hell, he wouldn’t even need a knife, a pen would do the job just as nicely!

1234567/1234567/1234567/1234567/1234567/1234567

They should have been more careful. After nearly five months of sneaking around and hiding their activities, they should have been more careful. But it was so easy. To think that they could hide forever, that they would get away with it.

Their father came home early, while Grace was charging in front of the paintings.

They had one month left. Allison and Five had been scraping the funds from their father’s bank account every other day. Always taking just enough to make a difference to their ‘future fund,’ but not enough for Sir Hargreeves to notice. It had been easy to rumor the bank teller into letting them access their father’s account, and even easier, to withdraw a few stacks of bills.

Vanya was becoming more and more agitated with their father’s cold snips and isolation. One day, he confined her to her room with her violin and Pogo to supervise, when he picked up on her displeasure with him one morning. Allison worried that their sister was going to snap and impale the man with his own cane. Klaus, just, clapped his hands and cheered on Vanya’s newly discovered violent tendencies.

Of course, as most things that go wrong do, their house of cards came tumbling down at the worst moment. Their _flimsy_ , at best, house of cards.

Their father left with Klaus, after sending Diego out to the yard for target practice. Unbeknownst to the adult (?) children, Grace was charging in front of the paintings. She had been up with their father most of the night, helping him with a project in his lab. She had only stayed awake to prepare breakfast and cleanup, before retiring to her charging station.

1/One/1/One/1/One

Luther had slipped away to fix the cameras, when he was accosted by Pogo. Pogo stopped him for a chat, outside the corridor of the secret room, of the secret cameras, of which Luther was **not** supposed to be aware of. The very same **secret** cameras that Luther fiddled with weekly.

When Pogo insisted Luther help him with moving around the training equipment, Luther felt panic begin to flair in his chest.  
“I would love to Pogo, but you know, I think…Allison needed my help? Moving her…dresser?” Luther could feel the sweat begin to gather on the back of his neck. He was already late getting to the camera, and usually, either Diego or Ben would have distracted their monkey guardian.

“Oh, Mister Luther, I insist. Your father wanted the gym prepared for when he returns. I believe, there will be training drills this morning,” Pogo’s sincerity made Luther’s stomach curl.

Luther saw no escape and time was running out. _Fuck me_ bounced around his skull, _This is not going to end well._

3457/ThreeFourFiveSeven/3457/ThreeFourFiveSeven

Five blinked into the crypt and snagged his brother in the matter of seconds, before they were both deposited in Five’s bedroom. Vanya sat in the wheeling chair fiddling with her violin, while Allison painted her nails. They both perked up at the arrival of the brothers.

The four siblings were safely tucked away in Five’s room, unaware of the storm that was going to knock this house of cards down.

Five snagged his notebook, flipping to his latest calculations. “So, I think, we may need to leave early.”

“Yay! No more, beady eyed stares!” Klaus cheered, clapping his hands. All of them seemed relieved like a weight that was dragging them down, had finally lifted.

“It’s not guaranteed, but I think, we can make it,” Five didn’t want to get his siblings hopes up, but he didn’t want to stay there any longer than they already had. If he was being honest with himself, he was, also, worried that they’re ‘so called’ father was beginning to become suspicious. Not to mention, Five wanted to stay as far away from their father as humanly possible, if he could help it.

The sound of the door clicking open had Five jolting to his feet, already reaching for Klaus to warp him away from the house, but it was too late.

“What is the meaning of this?” Sir Reginald Hargreeves stood in their door way, looking as regal and displeased as he always did, whenever one of his numbers displeased him.

“D..Dad…?” Allison froze, she could feel ice trickling through her veins.

“Number Four, you know, this is your training period. I expect better than this,” their father’s cold, beady eyes, zeroed in on the hand outstretched to Number Four. “So, this is how you’ve chosen to use your abilities, Number Five. How disappointing. I had high hopes for you, but it seems they are wasted on your trivial compassions.”

Five let out the breath that caught in his throat. He was not thirteen, dammit! Yet, why did he feel so young and yet so old at the same time. Thankfully, the ice of fear became suppressed under the hatred that always resided just under the surface of his skin. His father made him angry, even long after the man was dead and Five was an old man, himself. Fear was something he had a complicated relationship with, but anger? Anger, he could work with.

“Klaus isn’t going to be training, anymore. He’s not going back there. Ever,” Five spat out, tugging Klaus behind him.

Vanya inched slightly closer to her brothers, her finger digging grooves into her violin. The wood became scrapped and splinters decorated the floor. The slight movement caught Reginald’s eye, like a predator homing in on vulnerable prey.

“Number Seven, you are meant to be practicing in your room. Why are you with your siblings,” his face seemed to scowl, even deeper than before. “I will not tolerate this insolence. You will all be punished, accordingly.”

Sir Reginald Hargreeves punctuated each sentence with smashing his cane to the ground, earning a flinch from Vanya with each sound.

Vanya’s eyes seemed to glaze over, her breathing in harsh breaths, “No.”

“No? That will be extra punishment for you, Number Five.” Their father’s eyes zeroed in on the distance between Vanya and her favored brother.

Vanya visibly blanched, her eyes becoming glassy. She couldn’t let their father punish Five, not Five. Her brother, who went through so much trouble, just to save her. The brother she stayed up countless nights for, hoping he would come home. The brother, who chowed down on a marshmallow and peanut butter sandwich like it was a delicacy.

Shaking her head furiously, Vanya choked out another **No** , but this one with more anger. The lights began to flicker, and Hargreeves still smashed his cane to the ground.

Allison quickly place herself in front of her brothers and sister.

“I heard a rumor! I heard a rumor that—” _SMACK!_

_Drip_

_Drip_

_Drip_

Allison crashed to the ground, clutching her face. Blood pooled in the small hands clutching her cheek and split lips.

“Allison!” Klaus crashed to his knees, pulling his sister into his arms and dragging her backwards, farther away from their father. He was trembling, but the hands clutching Allison were solid and gentle. He held her to his chest, practically holding her in his lap, as he tried to soother her agonized whimpers.

Five felt frozen, all the words trapped in his throat, unable to surface. No snide comeback, no quickfire retorts. His chest contracted, the image of Allison lying in a creepy cabin with blood gushing from her throat flashed through his eyes. For seconds, all he could picture was her blood, staining his hands.

Reginald Hargreeves’ beady eyes flared with annoyance, and the frown always adorning his face felt sinister to all the children, rooting them in place. Nowhere to hide from those unforgiving eyes.

“Allison,” Vanya’s face slackened with shock, petrified in a state of anger and horror. Her eyes locked on to the man, who tormented them through their childhood. “Stop it.”

He narrowed his eyes at Vanya’s command; the little girl, who ducked her head and faded into the background, was demanding his obedience. In this moment, she didn’t seem frail nor timid.

_Bang._

He smacked his cane on the ground, declaring, “I will not stand for anymore of this disobedience.”

“You will all return to your rooms with no supper!” _Bang_

“This instant!” _Bang_

“And your punishments will be doled out accordingly in the morning.” _Bang_

_Crack_

“I said, stop it,” Vanya’s eyes began to glow, an unearthly tone. “ **Stop. It**.”

“Vanya!” Five reached for his sister, but it was too late.

7/Seven/7/Seven/7/Seven/7/Seven/7

Her sister’s heartbeat was all she could hear, drowning out everything else. It was frantic, like she had run a marathon. Her pained whimpers tumbled from her blood-coated lips.

Allison covered in her own blood. Injured and in pain, but this time, it wasn’t Vanya’s fault.

No, this time, it was the fault of the man in front of her. She couldn’t see anything else, but him. The bastard, who tormented her. Who tormented her brothers and sister, the one who just smashed his cane into her sister’s face.

Her sister tried to rumor her, and she cut her throat in a fit of emotional anger. It was an accident, one that had plagued her mind and fitful sleep for months, even with Allison’s forgiveness. She still felt a bone-crushing guilt, when Allison wasn’t around to reassure her.

Allison braided her hair and held her hand and listened to her play the violin. She didn’t mean to hurt her…. but this man did. He didn’t hesitate to whip his cane across her small face.

Reginald Hargreeves had to pay. **And Vanya was going to make him pay.**

1234567/1234567/1234567/1234567/1234567

Sir Reginald Hargreeves did not realize his misstep, not until white began to build around his least favored child. He, vaguely, wondered if her powers manifested beyond the capabilities of her suppression medicine, or if she had, simply, forgotten to take her medication.

_“Vanya! No!” Five’s voice was buried in the wind and sheer power of Vanya’s powers, whipping around her in bright, glowing tentacles._ The mansion shook, and Five tried to step forward, to grab his sister’s arm, pull her out of the haze clouding her mind.

With an angered cry, tumbling from her lips, Vanya released the energy she had built up.

And, this house of cards fell.

5/Five/5/Five/5/Five/5/Five/5/Five/5

The mansion came crumbling down, much like it had the first two times in Five’s life. This time, he was actually inside of it, when it fell. The bricks and rubble crushed him, he struggled for breath with each expansion of his lungs.

He had lived a long, long life. And he knew a punctured lung, when he felt one. It was no surprise, when he felt that distinct coppery twang in the back of his throat.

He failed.

_He. Failed. Again._

Perhaps, Vanya had not destroyed the moon this time around, but she had still decimated their house with everyone still inside.

He was buried in the rubble from the waist down, his upper body still pinned by rocks but exposed to the open air. The sun shined down on his failure, and he felt anguish well up in his chest…or maybe, that was the blood?

He, honestly, couldn’t tell.

Crimson liquid began to gush up his throat. Turning his head, Five spat out a mouthful of the blood. Scrapping for his abilities, Five dragged his body through a warp, stumbling when he blinked in a flash of blue out of his stone prison.

Sitting in the pile of his childhood home, he took stock of his injuries. His left ankle was twisted at an odd angle, blood staining his pant leg. He felt no pain, however. He felt numb. That was bad, and it probably meant he was worse off than he thought.

Dragging himself to his feet, he limped through the ruins, searching for his family. Allison, Klaus, and Vanya were near him, when Vanya lost control. If he found one, he might be able to find the other two.

He stumbled upon a hand, gnarled and bloodied, rising from the ruins. Crushed under rocks, Five could make out the chipped, black nail polish.

“Klaus.”

This was the second time Five had stumbled upon his brother’s body in the ruins of their home. Later, he found that Allison had stayed clutched in Klaus’ embrace, even after the explosion that killed them.

Like the first time he lost them, he never found Vanya’s body.

5/Five/5/Five/5/Five/5/Five

Five’s body ripped and tore itself apart, mending back together in jagged pieces. The blue swirled around him, the same as the numbers dancing in his mind. A small comfort overlaying the constant rippling of agony.

He lost them, all over again.

The world wasn’t destroyed, but his family was. He lost all of his siblings.

Maybe, he could get them back. If he just went back, changed his own history. Turned back the clock to his own past, maybe he could save them.

When they’re adults, not trapped in children’s bodies, after their father is dead and can’t torment them. He could ease Vanya into her powers, get rid of Leonard Peabody before he sunk his claws into her delicate psyche.

He could fix them. He could bring them back. He just had to land in the right moment. The moment that spit him out in the courtyard on the day of his father’s funeral, in a body too young for a mind so old.

1234567/1234567/1234567/1234567/1234567

It seemed like the universe was laughing at his suffering. He could hear something cracking, but he wasn’t sure what it was. Something was breaking. Something important.

His calculations were off, and for the nightmare that never left him, he tasted ash in his mouth. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so...everybody basically dies, again. Can anyone guess what happens at the end there? I think, it's kind of obvious, but I may have been too vague. So, going forward with this story, I'm thinking about having Five have a relationship with another character, but it will probably be like a side fic and may not make it into the main story, but I'm not sure yet. Hopefully, I'll have another chapter by next Monday, or even this weekend, but depending on whether I can get all my homework done, we'll see.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I am thinking about adding a few more chapters to this. I’m definitely planning on adding a chapter 2 to further explain what’s happening in the first chapter. Although, I feel like it’s kind of explained what’s going on, but if not, it will be better explained later. I had an entire idea in my head about the infamous—what if? Either way, I hope anyone reading this enjoyed! For discussion though, who is your favorite character? Mine is Five, quickly followed by Klaus and Ben.


End file.
